Endless Summer, Book 2
Endless Summer, Book 2 is the second book of the "''Endless Summer''"'' series. It succeeds its first book, Endless Summer, Book 1. The cover for Endless Summer, Book 2 includes 4 characters (3 of them are love interests): Jake, Sean, Quinn, and the little blue fox (either named by you or Aleister). Summary ''The adventure of a lifetime continues! Saving your friends will take you to the wildest reaches of La Huerta, where truly anything is possible... Chapters Act IV, Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me ' ''The adventure of a lifetime continues! Saving your friends will take you to the wildest reaches of La Huerta, where truly anything is possible... After the events of Book 1, you and your friends explore secret areas of the hotel and uncover some new and dangerous secrets. '''Act IV, Chapter 2: Time Is Of The Essence You journey across a surreal paradise to save your friends, but the island threatens to trap you forever... You and the others start to explore the island to find your missing friend(s), but everyone is trapped in a time loop that can't release you if its origin isn't destroyed. Act IV, Chapter 3: Those Left Behind The Watchers have plans for Diego! Will you be able to rescue him from the forbidden Valley of Tombs? Finally you and your friends reunite with Diego and face the watchers. But disaster is coming. Act IV, Chapter 4: Island Justice A prophesied cataclysm lies ahead! Can you convince the Watcher queen of your innocence in time to do something about it? After a tough trial, you and your friends are sent to a little island near to La Huerta. Soon, you realize that your problems are just starting. Act IV, Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden Who's the newcomer to Sharktooth Isle? You and your friends set out on a rollicking quest for pirate's booty! Act IV, Chapter 6: You Can't Save Everyone You've escaped your pirate island prison with the help of a daring new friend... but will you risk your freedom for a village in trouble? Act V, Chapter 7: Everything at Once With Quinn on the brink of death, your only hope to cure her is hidden in a surreal parralel world. Will you find your way back in time? Act V, Chapter 8: Let's Promise We'll Do This Again At the Vaanti's coronation festival, you celebrate Quinn's return... but she may have come back as something else entirely. Act V, Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon A former ally discloses surprising secrets. The road home stretches out before you, but can you survive the journey? Act V, Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning... Except the Last One Sheltering from a blizzard in an isolated mountain lodge, you and your friends celebrate your stroke of luck with a party you'll never forget. Act VI, Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing One of your friends is not what they seem. How will your journey northward fare with a spy in your midst? Act VI, Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back In the shadow of Rourke's fortress, you and your friends spend one last night together before launching your daring plan to get home. Act VI, Chapter 13: All We Have is Now Your best hope for getting off the island is hidden somewhere inside the futuristic MASADA facility. Meanwhile, Rourke has his own plans... Act VI, Chapter 14: You Can't Promise Anything Anymore At last, you and your friends find your way home... only to learn there's no home to go back to. Act VI, Chapter 15: Self-Destruct All is lost in the wake of Aleister's betrayal as Rourke sentences you to death. New Gameplay features Several features were added to gameplay to enhance the experience, summarized below. See Endless Summer, Book 2 Choices for more detailed explanations. Character (re)customization At the start of the book, you may now choose from a wider range of skintones and hairstyles for Your Character, rather than selecting one of only four fixed presets. If you import your character from Book 1, you will still have the option to customize their appearance and change gender if you so choose. Closet The closet feature was added to the series for the first time. This feature allows you to customize your clothes and appearance in game outside of critical plot choices. It was introduced in LoveHacks, Book 1, and was subsequently added into new books of all Choices stories. Tough Choices You will occasionally have to make tough choices, which rely on your relationship to other characters for success. If you succeed at a tough choice, you can unlock new choices, costumes, and more. You will also earn a larger than normal friendship or romance boost with the character in question, If you fail however, you will lose special opportunities and will lose a larger than normal amount of friendship or romance. You can always walk away from a Tough Choice rather than risk it. Romance meter The romance meter tracks how invested your love interests are in your relationship. When Your Character initiates a romance, their friendship icon is replaced with the romance meter. You can initiate a romance with Sean, Jake, Quinn, or Estela, as long as you are at least friends with them. As with friendship, romance can be increased by saying and doing things that your love interest approves of. Special romance points (dates) are available throughout the Book, which can greatly increase your romance level with the chosen love interest without interference from other characters. As you increase your romance level, the hearts of the romance meter will be filled in, ranging from "Casual" (half a heart) to "Soulmate" (three hearts). Due to what Pixelberry cheekily refers to as "island rules", you may date up to all four love interests at once, if you so choose. Bear in mind that since dates are exclusive to one love interest at a time, you probably won't be able to max out a romance level with everyone. Idols Catalyst idols are a combination of clues and the premium choices found in all stories. There are twelve catalyst idols throughout the Book to collect. Each one offers a bonus scene, which plays nearly immediately within the chapter where it was found, wherein you learn more about your friends' backstories and motivations. As with clues, collecting all of them will unlock a bonus scene at the end of the book, on top of the ones you get through collecting them at all. You will receive the first Catalyst Idol (Pavo, corresponding to Michelle) for free so you can learn how they work, but all subsequent idols cost 12 diamonds. Also as with clues, you will be told at the end of the chapter if you missed a Catalyst Idol or if there wasn't one in the chapter. Trivia * The book was confirmed on a promotional poster on the Google Play App Store. * The book released on June 30th, 2017 and new chapters are out on Fridays instead of Wednesdays. https://www.instagram.com/p/BV8LJuwgfFs/?taken-by=choicesgame * The 4 love interests are Sean, Jake, Quinn and Estela. Out of the 4, Estela is the only one not featured on the cover. * The fox on the cover of Book 2 is a different color than the cover of Book 1. The Book 1 cover has the fox as purple with blue eyes, while the Book 2 cover has the fox as blue with purple eyes, matching how the fox really looks in the story. * It is explicitly confirmed throughout this book that Endless Summer is set in the same universe as many other Choices stories, albeit with a different art style and perhaps in a different continuity: **Hartfeld University is seen in flashbacks, set in many of the same locations seen in The Freshman. ** Your Character, Jake, Sean and Quinn are established to be fans of The Crown and The Flame, a popular TV series in most of the other Choices stories. ** Jake is the brother of Rebecca McKenzie, an LAPD officer from Most Wanted. ** Grace is the daughter of Blaire Hall from Rules of Engagement. ** Silas Prescott, the main antagonist in Hero, is referenced in Chapter 9. Unanswered Questions * How did Lundgren and the Arachnid team get there? Did they go through the portal MC and the group used or did they go another way? * Did Lila know Rourke's endgame? * Who was that guy with the binoculars in the bonus scene? * Those doors in Chapter 1 depicted the world being thrown into Hell after a volcano (Pompeii) erupts, the world is then destroyed later in Chapter 14; the Vaanti believe in "Raan'losti", something that will bring about the end of their kind and the world. Is it possible that Mount Atropo erupting, is really what the Vaanti believe to be Raan'losti? But no one in La Huerta was affected because they're in a different dimension? References Category:Stories Category:Endless Summer Category:Romance Category:Mystery